1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice producing devices and in particular to ice cube making devices for use on a commercial scale.
Ice cube making devices are known in the art. Numerous types, designs and sizes exist which produce fragmented, sheet, cube, cylindrical, or cup-shaped ice depending upon the molds. The demand for ice in restaurants and bars is particularly directed to clear clean symmetrical cubes in large quantities.
These problems currently exist in the known ice making art.
2. Description of the Prior Art